Custom Made Love
by asthenic
Summary: Gaara turned to a doll! Sakura taking care of him! Will love bloom, or not? [Pure GaaSaku Fluff XD]
1. Gaara, doll? Oh, the insanity!

Custom Made Love  
  
[ Gaara turned to a doll?! Sakura's taking care of him?! Will love bloom, or not? [Pure GaaSaku Fluff]  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
---  
  
Gaara never really paid much attention to dolls.. until something happend.  
  
Flashback..  
  
2 days ago.  
  
He opened the door, not bothering to see if it was open or close. The Hidden Sand Doll Workshop hardly had light, and the only thing that provided light was a small candle.  
  
He had nothing to do, and this place seemed interesting.  
  
Alot of dolls were lined up on the musty shelves, from beautiful ones to very creepy ones.  
  
The eyes bothered him. He touched a cheek of one of the dolls, oodly they were very soft. Like real skin.  
  
It almost freaked him out, but he kept his cool face. An old woman came from the backdoor and smiled warmly at the boy, "Like the dolls you see?"  
  
Gaara shook his head, "Dolls are nothing like humans. They can't die.." He continued, "They can't feel pain."   
  
The woman smiled at him, "They do have feelings." Gaara stared at her. "Perhaps you should stop loving only yourself, and look at other people's feelings."  
  
The boy only glared, "I love only myself."   
  
The woman cackled, and it creeped the hell out of Gaara. "Really? Maybe we should change that."   
  
In a flash he found himself on a shelf beside all the other dolls, "What the hell?!" He could speak, thank God.  
  
He moved his soft arms around. He could move, too. But it wasn't like he planned to.   
  
He was on a high shelf. He cursed, "How long will I have to be like this?" He asked the woman, calmly.  
  
"You'll be back to yourself once you start loving someone." The woman replied.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Yeah, he's been sitting on the shelf for 2 days, nothing to do. He was fed bread, bread, bread, and water.  
  
The usual bell on the top of the door rang. A young pink-haired, green-eyed girl came in.  
  
She stared at the dolls with curiosity. A certain one caught her attention.  
  
She looked closely, it was Gaara of the Sand! He didn't move. He knew the rules, move if there is a costumer, and you don't get dinner.  
  
She picked it up, and giggled, "How cute."  
  
Gaara somehow found himself thinking, "Girls are kinda cute.."  
  
The old woman entered and she grinned, "Would you like that doll? Only 800 yen."  
  
800 yen?! Why is she selling me for so cheap?! Gaara thought.  
  
Sakura giggled, "Yeah. This doll reminds me of someone."  
  
"A special someone?" The old woman asked.  
  
Sakura blushed, "Uhm, not really." She took out her money and gave it to the woman.  
  
"You don't look like someone from here." The woman said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm from Konoha. We just had a mission here, and were taking a break." She grinned.  
  
"Well, have fun with your doll. Make sure he gets lots of love." The woman grinned.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Count on me."  
  
Then she left, Gaara pressed on her chest. Probably having a nosebleed.  
  
TBC..  
  
---  
  
XD I seriously love that dream I got! So now I'm writing a story about it, don't worry Asthenia will still be updated. This fic will probably only have around 5-6 chapters. While Asthenia will have.. I dunno. X3 Well, hope you like this chapter.  
  
I'm already working on the 3rd chapter of Asthenia. 


	2. Mini Chidori!

[ Custom Made Love ]  
  
[ A (love) story that comes in doll size. GaaSaku Yes, Gaara turns to a doll. ]  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor   
  
X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD  
  
X3 XDX3 XD  
  
Once Sakura left the store a familiar voice was heard, "Sakura-chaaaaan!!" But before Naruto could get a foot near Sakura, she already had hit his head.  
  
He grabbed his head in pain, "Sakura-chan, that hurt.." he quickly got up, and examined the "thing" she was carrying.  
  
A doll.  
  
Naruto laughed, "It's Gaara! A Gaara doll!" He kept laughing.  
  
How dare he..?! The Gaara doll's mind raged. How dare he make fun of me!  
  
Naruto took a closer look, he quickly retreated wide-eyed, "Anou sa, anou sa, Sakura-chan.. it glared at me.."   
  
Sakura sighed, "Stop being foolish Naruto. Now, let's go find Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei."  
  
"B-but, I swear it did!" Sakura started to walk, Naruto following close.  
  
"Naruto, where are they?" Sakura asked. No reply. "Naruto?"  
  
She looked behind her to see no one. She freaked, "Naruto?! Where the hell are you?!"   
  
The Gaara doll covered his ears, why do girls scream so loud?!  
  
Someone tapped her, she almost jumped 2 feet in the air. She looked at who tapped her, and, "You idiot! You got me all worried!" She hit his head, again.  
  
"Nyaah, Sakura-chan.. Sakura-chan you do care!" He wrapped his arms around her waist. Which caused the Gaara doll to groan. Sakura didn't hear, though.  
  
"Naruto, get off!" She pushed him, and they started to walk again. Naruto told her that Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei were in a ramen shop near the entrance.  
  
They finally reached their destination, and Sakura sat between Kakashi and Sasuke.  
  
She sighed. The doll caught Sasuke's attention, "Sakura, what's that?"  
  
It even caught Kakashi's attention. To Naruto it didn't, though. He was too busy eating.. and ordering.  
  
"Oh, this?" Sakura asked. "I bought it for 800 yen, ain't it cute?"  
  
Sasuke just stared at it, "Could I borrow it?"  
  
"S-sure, Sasuke-kun."   
  
Sasuke got hold of the Gaara doll. What the hell does he want with me?! Gaara thought.  
  
Suddenly Sasuke shouted, "Mini chidori!" Chakra started to come out of his hand.  
  
But it was smaller, than usual. Kakashi smiled nervously.   
  
"Wha?! No!" Sakura grabbed the doll from Sasuke, which ended Sasuke to hit his ramen bowl, and splatter to his face.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, that was mean! Gaa-kun doesn't deserve that.. anymore." Sakura scolded.  
  
Sasuke grabbed ALOT of tissue and wiped his face, "Whatever."  
  
Gaa-kun? Gaara thought, I like that.  
  
Kakashi grabbed the doll from Sakura's hand, "Hmm."   
  
Sakura started to order, while Kakashi was still examining the doll.  
  
"Lucky." he murmured. "You probably get to sleep with her, hmm?" He muttered to the doll.  
  
Gaara's doll eyes widened, and he whispered, "You know.. that I'm real?"  
  
Kakashi smiled, nodded a little, and, "Okay, back to Sakura."  
  
He gave the doll back to Sakura, after eating the 4 finally started back to Konoha.  
  
Upon reaching Konoha, Sakura walked to her house, sleepily.  
  
She still cuddled the doll on her chest, while she opened the door to her house with the spare key, under the flower pot.  
  
"Tadaima." She announced, she took a glance at the kitchen clock. "It's still early, only 7:00."  
  
"Okaeri nasai, Sakura-chan! Just in time for dinner, now go change, and come back down." Her mother greeted.  
  
Change?! No.. no, Gaara thought. I can't.. let her.. maybe.. argh!   
  
The doll clutched it's head, Sakura didn't feel it though.  
  
Sakura opened her bedroom door, and reached for the closet. She grabbed her shorts, and a loose tee-shirt.   
  
She placed the Gaara doll on her bedside table. Before she was about to remove her red dress she turned the doll around.  
  
"Can't let my dolls be perverted." She grinned. Gaara blushed.  
  
He turned his head around, slowly, and turned his head to the wall. His nose bleeding, slightly. He wiped it with his (plushie) hand, but now it had a blood stain.  
  
Sakura grabbed the doll, after she finished dressing, and saw the small stain. She frowned, "I guess, I have to make you take a bath."  
  
Bath?! BATH?! No! Gaara's mind screamed. No way in hell!!  
  
"After dinner."  
  
Whew. I have time to think of a plan, Gaara thought.   
  
X3 XDX3 XD  
  
Nyaaah! X3 GaaSaku! Hope you like this chappie! X9  
  
XD  
  
See ya'.  
  
X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD X3 XD 


	3. Why not a Sasuke doll?

[Custom Made Love]  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Author: Asthenic  
  
---  
  
Sakura proceeded downstairs with the doll in her arms, Gaara snuggled closer to her chest. After realizing, he had caused another stain. He sighed.  
  
Sakura entered the kitchen and noticed someone move outside from the kitchen window. She gasped and grabbed her kunais from the kitchen counter.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Her mother asked.  
  
" Someone's outside-" Her mother interrupted, "A visitor? Wonder who it is."  
  
  
  
Her mother was about to go to open the front door and invite whoever that was, inside.  
  
"Mother, wait!" Sakura called after her mom, "It could be someone-Naruto?"  
  
  
  
She noticed the bright-blue eyes and the blonde hair of the kitsune-boy peeking through the kitchen window. She glared at him, which made the boy gasp in fear and duck down.  
  
She walked to the window, Gaara still in her arms, and opened it. She looked down at the boy chuckling nervously. She sighed, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I was.. I'm checking on you." He pointed at the doll, Gaara glared. What's so scary about me? He thought.   
  
Sakura raised her brow, "What are you.. crazy?" She rolled her eyes. "It's a doll, Naruto."  
  
"I know that!" Naruto started, "But.. It glared at m-!"  
  
Sakura had closed the window. She looked at the boy's mouth still open, he closed it, pouted, and proceeded back to his house, shoulders slumped.  
  
"What is to be scared of a doll anyway?" She looked down at Gaara, "Ne?"  
  
Gaara almost choked on his cotton-made-throat.   
  
---  
  
Temari looked around, it seemed like she was searching for someone. A boy jumped from one of the tress beside her, clad in a black jumpsuit with face-paint on his face.   
  
"Have you found him yet?" Temari asked. Kankuro shook his head.  
  
"No.. I wonder where he went." They both sighed and continued their search.  
  
---  
  
After dinner, Sakura stood up and announced she had to go up and take a bath. Gaara hadn't thought of a plan.  
  
I'm not taking a bath, his mind whirled. Sakura placed him on the bathroom table, took his gourd off, and turned on the water for the sink. His little cotton arms waved wildy trying to get his gourd back.   
  
He heard the water stop and he stopped his movements. Sakura picked him up and giggled, "I wonder what's under there.."  
  
The doll's cheeks went crimson, he had to tell her, he just had to! He took a deep breath and said, "S-sakura! I'm Gaara!"   
  
Sakura stopped her giggling and looked at Gaara in disbelief, "What..?"  
  
Gaara sighed, this wan't getting any easier. Seeing she didn't scream, but only look at him like he some sort of weird food, he decided to tell her the truth.  
  
He explained the whole story.   
  
"So.. let me get this straight, you're Gaara?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You were turned to a doll by that old woman?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"And you have to fall in love with someone to be human again?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm glad you're not fainti-"  
  
A soft thump was heard, he looked down from the table and saw Sakura fainted.  
  
He sighed, why me..?  
  
---  
  
Sasuke felt like saying sorry to Sakura for trying to destroy her doll, since he had nothing else to do he proceeded to her house. He checked her room window and didn't see her.   
  
He decided the bathroom since she wasn't in the kitchen, only her mom and dad.   
  
He climbed up the tree near the bathroom, and knocked softly on the window. He couldn't see anything the curtain didn't let him.  
  
He knocked again, after about several knock he realized maybe she was taking a bath. The thought sent his mind on fire. Then the curtains were opened by none other than a bored looking Gaara doll with the what-do-you-want face.  
  
He eyes widened and he fell from the tree. With his amazing ninja skills, he managed to fall on the ground with both feet.  
  
It was probably Sakura's invention, she was always the smart one.. but why a Gaara doll? He thought. Why not a Sasuke doll?  
  
---  
  
Gaara's face was horror-stricken why did he open the curtain again? Oh, right, because the knocks were annoying. He was lucky that it was just Uchiha Sasuke, he'd be dead if it was someone like.. like.. someone!   
  
Sakura slowly stirred and looked at the doll with wide eyes, "G-gaara! It wasn't a friggin' dream!"  
  
"Sakura, listen to me!" Gaara waved his cotton arms wildly, which made Sakura giggle. She stood up and picked him from the window, "You're taking a bath wheter you are a doll or not!"  
  
Gaara eyes widened, "No.. no.." She had removed his clothes and giggled. He blushed and thrashed around. Causing her to giggle even more.  
  
"Okay, to be fair. Let's both take a bath!"   
  
Great, another stain coming up.  
  
---  
  
Gomen ne for the late update, my internet was gone for awhile. Dunno why, well expect the new chapter around next week. ^^  
  
XD  
  
See ya'. 


	4. Bath time!

Custom Made Love  
  
Bath time! x3  
  
----  
  
The fates have got to be kidding! **A bath?** **With Sakura?!** Crazy, crazy! His small cotton arms thrashed around wildly. Wait, a plan. He needs a plan.   
  
Maybe when Sakura's washing her hair he could escape. But to where? He had no idea, but he surely was not taking a bath with a girl! Maybe. No! Argh! His mind raged.   
  
I can't make my mind up, he thought. Of course I can! Do I want to take a bath with her? No.  
  
....  
  
Maybe.  
  
No! Dammit. He watched as Sakura turned on the faucet in the bathtub, he watched the water fall. What if he drowns? What if I do drown?! He was worried sick, of drowning and of having another nosebleed.  
  
He was no pervert! Was he? Was he?! A hand grabbed his small waist, his thoughts disappeared.   
  
"Wait!" He shouted, "D-don't you know that it's not right for men and women to stay in the same bath when they're not married?"  
  
Yes, great plan, Gaara! He mentally patted his back, but he remembered something. His eyes widened.  
  
"But you're not a man," Sakura continued. "You're a doll."   
  
His eyes drooped to a bored manner, "But I'm still man!" Sakura stuck her tounge out, "Look down."  
  
He did. "I-it's just too small, it shrunk! That's why!" He tried to explain, but she paid no heed and was about to get in the tub and shed the towel off.  
  
He closed his small eyes, he heard her moan. Why wasn't he wet yet? He opened his eyes, making sure not to look at any part of her body. But failed otherwise.  
  
He felt blood run down his nose and quickly swiped it away for her to not notice it. He looked at her blissful expression, her eyes closed, and her cheeks flushed.  
  
He found himself looking at something lower than her face, down her neck, below her collarbone, and.. stop! He closed his eyes quickly.   
  
Sakura opened one of her eyes to stare at the doll with eyes closed tight. She smiled smugly, much like Sasuke.  
  
He was going to pay after what he did to her. She grabbed the doll and place him on her shoulder, oblivious that she was giving him a good spot to view it "all".  
  
He opened his eyes when he felt his skin touch something slightly wet. He looked down and almost fell at the sight below him. He gave a gasp of surprise and a groan of pleasure.  
  
Sakura grinned, she heard that. She was going to play a little bit..  
  
"Aah! Hentai! Hentai!" She said covering her body. The slight movement made Gaara fall to her chest. His face crimson, h looked up and said, "Uh, w-wait! You did that!"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't have happend if you hadn't looked down," Sakura retorted.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have looked down if you didn't put me up there," Gaara shot back.  
  
Sakura finding no good comeback, stayed quiet and pouted. Gaara smirked triumphantly.  
  
That is before he found himself completely in the middle of two mounds of flesh. He looked to his right, then to his left, then had a nosebleed and fell to the water.  
  
Sakura saw and panicked, he was a doll! Could Gaara swim?! Will his drown?! Her mind raced. She quickly got up and started searching for a sign of a soft-like... thing.  
  
Oh, and just in case you readers may know, the shower curtain is open. And back to the story...  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke still trying to recover from the shock he just witnessed just stood on Sakura's backyard like a dumb bird... that he is. And tomatos get thrown at the story-teller.  
  
Ahem, he quickly recovered and decided to get a peek again just to make sure, maybe guilt was getting to him.  
  
He once again was peeking through the window, trying to get a glimpse of anything. His eyes looked around and was soon focused on a girl's backside. A naked girl's backside.   
  
Before he could see anything else, his balance broke and he fell once more to the ground.   
  
"Alright, that's it. I've gotten enough," he said while wiping his nose because of the blood. He started to walk home and saw a glimpse of orange, blue, and yellow.  
  
He twitched, what could Naruto be up to now? He followed the boy, Naruto was currently gathering sticks and whatnot.  
  
"Oi, Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke called out to him, the boy quickly dropped the things he was holding and turned his head hesitantly to face Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?!" The boy shouted, all the while poiting an accusing finger at him for whatever reason.  
  
Sasuke sighed, his eyes showing complete boredom, "I was at Sakura's hou-"  
  
"So she sent you out to huh? What does Sakura-chan find interesting in a doll?" Naruto asked looking up at the starts logingly.  
  
Sasuke's eyes showed shock for a moment then boredom once more, "So.. the doll, the Gaara doll is.. uh.."  
  
"Alive? You think it's alive?! I think so too! Let's investigate!" Naruto said excitedly, he grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and started for Sakura's house once more.  
  
"I never said such a thing, but.. it does make sense. Somewhat.." Sasuke said while his body was flying through the air because of Naruto's speed.  
  
"Naruto?"   
  
"Yeah?" The biy answered through breaths.  
  
"You're an idiot, because you're an idiot and because you like Sakura whom you will never get, because she likes me."  
  
Naruto stopped and dropped Sasuke's body. The raven-haired boy cursed. Naruto looked behind him and grinned smugly, "That's the point why I'm trying to win her from you, because I'm an idiot who can get a pretty girl."   
  
The duo smirked smugly at each other, "And no stupid doll is getting her from me." They both said in unison.  
  
They started to run to Sakura's house.  
  
----  
  
Ohohohohoh! :3 I'm evil. Sorry for the late update!  
  
**SPOILER!**  
  
When Sakura was slammed on the tree by Gaara on episode.. 78 I think. oo;; I forget.  
  
XD  
  
See ya'. 


	5. Someone so small asks such big favors

**Custom Made Love**   
A big love story in all sizes.   
  
**Authoress:**   
Asthenic  
  
**Genre:**  
Romance/Humor  
  
**Rated:**  
Certainly not suitable for children. D  
  
**Warning:  
** Some little adult content! Read in you own risk!  
  
---  
  
"Argh!" Sakura searched frantically in the water, searching for signs of any movement, anything at all. "Please, please, please be alive..." she chanted. Her hand came across something and she let out a victorious yelp. She pulled it out the water and looked at it, it was definitely Gaara. She sighed in relief.  
  
She wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed a small towel to dry Gaara off. She didn't know if he was breathing or not, _does he even breath?_ She thought. She got inside her bedroom and put on her clothes quickly and approached the doll, small eyes still closed. Then she remembered something. "Oh, his clothes! I'll go get them..." She walked to the door and left.  
  
Gaara opened his eyes, groaning all the while. _What the hell happened to me?_ He thought. He tried to recall what happend but all he could remember were fuzzy, blurred images in his head. He finally got up from his lying down position and looked around, "Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular. Then the memories entered his head so fast, his head started to hurt.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sasuke and Naruto ran for the house and finally reached it. They both looked up at the window, the curtains were closed. "She's probably done taking a bath," Naruto said aloud, still scanning the windows. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just nodded in agreement. Although what Naruto said was pretty obvious and wouldn't take a five year old to think about. He didn't speak, he was in no mood to argue.  
  
Naruto then suggested that they climb the tree leading to the bathroom, then proceed inside and break into Sakura's room. _He acts as if that's the most heroic thing ever_, Sasuke thought. _But what other thing can they do?_ So, he agreed.  
  
Back to Sakura...  
  
She grabbed the small clothing and got out of the bathroom, she entered her room to see Gaara desperately trying to get down the bed without hurting himself. The small towel wrapped around his torso, obviously too big for him. She bit her bottom lip nervously, how was she going to explain things to him? She approached him and handed him his clothes, he looked up and took them.   
  
He glared at her, the kind of glare that meant "don't-look-or-I'll-kill-you" one. She nodded and turned her back on him. Later on, she heard a small, "Go ahead, look." And she did. He was standing there on top of her bed, looking annoyed and irritated as always.   
  
She kneeled down so that she was eye-level with him (well, not really). He saw her staring at him then grunted, "What?" She blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Er-- look, you're a doll... and--" She was interrupted by him, "I know I'm doll, I know I almost drowned, and... and... I know... I saw-- things! But that doesn't matter, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
Sakura nodded, "O-okay, sure. What kind of favor?" She asked hesistantly. He glaced at her then finally spoke, "I need you to fall in love with me."   
  
Back to Sasuke and Naruto...  
  
"Get you fu--ack! Foot of my face, idiot!" Sasuke grunted, holding onto a branch for support. "Well, get your face out of my foot then!" The blonde boy shot back. Sasuke glared, but didn't answer back but the smug expression on Naruto almost made him. They continued to climb the tree quietly. Then Naruto stopped, which made Sasuke get his head collide with Naruto's foot. Again.   
  
"You fucki-- Naruto, why did you stop?!" Sasuke yelled at him, the blonde boy didn't answer. Sasuke groaned, "Oi! Don't tell me you suddenly realized you loved Hinata and is going to abandon this whole thing." But Naruto's answer was, "I heard Sakura-chan say the words, "I love you"."   
  
Sasuke remained with the bored expression, "What are you being worried about? She's probably rehearsing to say it to me." Then Sasuke smirked, "Oh, that's why."   
  
Naruto glared, but continued climbing anyway. And so did Sasuke.  
  
---  
  
I am so sorry for updating so late!!! My studies are getting so much harder, I have hundreds of essays due! I'm not doing very well with my math either... Is this the mercy they give to a twelve-year old freshman?! ;; Teachers are sent from hell, all of them are Snapes! I'll hope to update faster, and thank you, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! It kept me so happy from all my evil studies! Keep reviewing!   
  
Much love,   
  
**Asthenic** 3

(P.S.: If you would like to read more GaaraSakura fics of mine, be sure to visit my profile!)


End file.
